Mass effect: Collision
by TaliFanboy
Summary: When present day earth sends two huge tons of a new found element crashing together  multiple words find themselves colliding, new friends, new alliances and a threat capable of wiping out everything we know...


A/N: A self-insert and crossover between Halo and Mass effect. I hope you guys like it

The SSV Cairo glided through the blanket of space, the simple recon mission of finding a lost satellite. A colony on earth had sent it out with lots of resources and the Alliance where not exactly friendly towards those who lost items of great credibility. The ship was stopping at every planet and scanning in case of finding such satellite. On the radars a small blip appeared on the nearby planet. The signal was huge. Large enough to be detected from a planet away. A distress signal of some sort.

"Commander, we have something" A navigator called out from his chair, he had been doing for scans of the neighbouring planet. It showed a strong energy signature. A very strong energy signature.

"What have we got, colony? military base?" HE asked, the size of it astounding

"By the looks of it a ship, a derelict one at that" The navigator pulled around some maps and tools before establishing a planet picture.

"Were going in" The commander said, a grin forming over his aged face. His chance at fame was here. He was not going to give it up without a fight.

Mass effect: Collision

I woke up with a start, the night before fuzzy and had no meaning. I felt as sudden pain as my head connected to the bottom of my roommates bunk. I let out an annoyed grunt and looked around the familiar room. A video games console, lots of paper scrunched up, pictures on the wall of incredible drawing skill or photographs for which I had taken. I sighed and rolled off the bed into the room. I remembered things in chunks. I was staying here until I had proper foster parents, I was part of my schools magazine, I wanted to be a journalist and loved video games. I sighed as I got dressed and slung my backpack over my shoulders. Another great day at school (I wished). The walk from David's house was not long, I got up early to be able to use the computers, I had tried waking him up before but the results had been disastrous. The thing I always did during my walk was stop and look at the televisions in the shops on the high street below the school. They showed this morning news all the time so I could try and keep up to date with conversations and have something to write about.

"We are here live preparing to watch as scientists try and Re-create the big bang on a microscopic scale. This experiment has been said to open so many doors for humanity, to explain to use how we got here" The woman said, the thing that worried me most about this experiment was the fact that it was close to here. An hours drive and security clearance I could end up their before the collision. I shuffled up the long alleyway leading to my school and let my ideas flow into my mind. I could write about the collisions and how reckless they where to get no result, that would be the case. But some said it could end al life as we know it. I gazed up at the school gate and strolled casualy to the computer room. Passing teachers who would tell me to tuck my shirt in or do my tie up. No one commented on my hair, a thick bush that looked lovley when commened. Otherwise it was bed head. The chestnut lump was not long, just thick. Sadly some people at this school had long hair that went down pass ed the small of their backs. It was a disturbing picture. I was not athleticly built, no. But I had done judo for a couple of years so I knew how to defend myself. I had no glasses (thankfully) covering my emerald eyes.

The computer room had no one inside, so I strolled in and picked my favourite computer. I had done test over my three years here and found this was the fastest. I casually looked over the BBC homepage and found that again they had that collision thing, just two minutes to go. I clicked away and scrolled through the pages about endangered reptiles. One of which looked like a character from a video game (His name is Garrus if your interested). I moved to white arrow over another link casually went to click it when a white light went of in the distance and moved towards me like a bullet train on steroids, it was all bright lights in a matter of seconds.

I let out a sigh as I found that I could breath, I felt my hands around my body. I was safe. Safe and in one piece. I started laughing and slid to the floor against a wall. It was cold and felt like metal, then I realised I was not in a classroom any more.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a male voice said, I turned to see what appeared to be a dark solider in a decorative suit of some kind. He had a shotgun in on of his hands and the other hand was outstretched, it had three fingers. I felt myself getting dizzy as I looked around me, dark red lights and a club. Afterlife written over it. I looked back at him and passed out.


End file.
